


no need for searching

by shizuoh



Series: parent au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Parent AU, adult bokuto & akaashi, general baby shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: This would be an adorable sight to behold—his husband cradling their giggling and screaming baby in his arms, each of their hands clasped together, twirling around the kitchen and humming—if it weren't around three in the morning and Koutarou wasn't singing some opening to a silly cartoon.Despite that, Keiji finds his mouth quirking up into a smile, anyway.(or: baby shouyou is a big ball of energy. this would be endearing, if it wasn't so late at night, and his poor parents were not so exhausted.)





	no need for searching

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote haikyuu. but since bokuaka is canon king... :)
> 
> here we are!
> 
> this is based off my good friend kit's parent au, aka one of the best aus in the world. thank u kit

First, there's the sound of static from the baby monitor. Then, the undeniable sound of crying, loud and wailing.

Keiji blearily opens his eyes, blinking the sleep from them. It takes everything in him to not go right back to keeping them closed. He feels Koutarou shift beside him, and without moving, he swats his arm against his chest with a groan.

He murmurs, "No, lay down." Keiji isn't sure if his words are really coherent. He takes a quick glance at the time: 2:48 AM. "You worked all day. Sleep."

Koutarou waves him off, mumbling something that isn't even a sentence, before grabbing the arm that's on his chest and sliding his touch up to Keiji's wrist. He sleepily takes his hand and kisses the back of his palm, then gently sets it down. He shifts up to where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the blinking baby monitor. He braces himself on the sheets before pushing himself up, stretching his arms above his head as he stands and starts to stumble out of the room. He's saying something along the lines of night terrors when he exits.

Keiji debates on going back to sleep, but the guilt that consumes him at the thought of it is enough to make him shoot up out of bed. His baby is not at the age where he cries several times a night anymore, but the night terrors that have been coming to him lately is enough that they've tried taking him to doctors, giving him medicine, and letting him sleep in their bed.

It was working at first, but evidently, if the sound of crying is anything to go off of, it hasn't been working very well.

" _Shh, shh,_  " Keiji hears Koutarou's voice come from the monitor. He hears shifting, and then, in that baby voice he always uses, " _Did you have a nightmare? It's alright, baby._  "

A soft smile works its way up to his face, and he reaches over to the side table to put his glasses on his face. The room bursts into sudden clarity and he has to take a few moments to get used to it. When he can finally see, he wraps the blanket around himself and walks out of the bedroom. Koutarou has already left Shouyou's room by the time he makes it out, and he's in the kitchen, humming some kind of tune. Their son is perched on his hip, eyes red and face wet with tears, and he's sniffling, but Koutarou's parenting powers are unparalleled—it's like at the first sight of his father's face, Shouyou just ceases all panic. 

(Keiji would feel a little jealous, but his husband is also awful at trying to  _dress_  their son, so he supposes they're even.)

When Keiji walks up towards the counter, he sees Koutarou starting to move even faster. He was always so easy to wake up, and Shouyou's face goes from upset to happy in a split second. 

This would be an adorable sight to behold—his husband cradling their giggling and screaming baby in his arms, each of their hands clasped together, twirling around the kitchen and humming—if it weren't around three in the morning and Koutarou wasn't singing some opening to a silly cartoon.

Despite that, Keiji finds his mouth quirking up into a smile, anyway.

Koutarou almost slips a few times, the socks sliding across the tile dangerously, but he manages his hold on Shouyou, and braces himself with the counter as he kisses all over Shouyou's face, as if to wipe away the tears himself. After he finishes humming, and all sadness is reduced from their son's expression, he reaches up and wipes it with his hand, and then looks over at the fridge.

"You want something to eat?"

Shouyou makes a noise, which Koutarou takes as approval. He slides over to the fridge, pulling it open and shifting their son so they can both look inside. He fumbles around the containers, shoving some left and right, and squinting into the light.

"Uh . . . " Koutarou says softly, whispering to himself as he shoves aside some milk. He pulls out a tiny bag of carrots and squints at it. Then, he holds it up to their son. "Carrots?"

Shouyou blinks at the bag for a few moments, before wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out.

Koutarou nods seriously, leaning back down to put them back. "Right, right, of course . . . I'm an idiot. Carrots aren't a very good three-in-the-morning food. Hm . . . "

"I think we still have some applesauce somewhere," Keiji calls from the counter, tightening the blanket around himself. "Three-in-the-morning food?"

"Applesauce?" Koutarou repeats, not removing his head from the fridge. Shouyou has taken to reaching up and tugging on his hair, running his snot-slick fingers through the black roots. Koutarou takes said food out and holds it up to Shouyou. "How's this?"

Shouyou observes it as carefully as he graded the carrots. Then, he stops his yanking on Koutarou's hair, and gives a quiet nod. Koutarou grins, his eyes sparkling despite his exhaustion, and sets the applesauce on the counter. He kicks the fridge door shut and pulls out one of the funky baby spoons Shouyou is so fond of. He then sets their son on the counter, and the applesauce in his lap.

Keiji walks up towards his husband, and leans into his side with a yawn. "Think we should let him sleep in our bed tonight?" he asks softly, his eyes going unfocused. Said child ignores the spoon in favor of scooping up the applesauce with his hands, dumping it into his mouth and smearing it everywhere. It reminds him of Koutarou.

Koutarou sighs, keeping his hands on Shouyou's sides so he doesn't slide off. "Yeah," he replies. "I feel bad." He leans his head forward, his messy hair going over his eyes. 

"Don't," Keiji says, though he's feeling the weight of guilt himself. He slides an arm around Koutarou's waist, just to ground him if anything. "He was doing better."

"I just hate that he's . . . " His voice trails off, and he frowns. Shouyou smiles at them in return, his mouth full of applesauce. A bit spills from his mouth and onto his shirt. Too tired to think straight or just to make the effort, Koutarou licks his thumb and wipes it off, before staring at the mess on his fingers and wiping it on his own shirt. "He's so young to have night terrors."

"He's not the only baby that has them, at least," Keiji says, rolling his eyes at his husband's now-dirty shirt. As he leans further into Koutarou, he feels like he could fall asleep here. "He'll get over them, eventually. We just have to work with him."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"I'll kick the nightmare's ass." Koutarou furrows his eyebrows, looking very serious. He turns and stares Keiji right in the eyes. "I'll spike them into oblivion."

"Please don't spike our child."

Koutarou just huffs, and when he notices that Shouyou has discarded the applesauce in favor of hitting his dad's arm with the clean spoon, he lifts him up off the counter and holds him out, observing the damage.

"Hm," he says. "I believe you might need a change of clothes."

Keiji rolls his eyes. "Hand him here," he says with a laugh, and playfully kicks Koutarou's ankle before swiping their son from his hands.

He puts him on his hip, squatting down to grab a washcloth, and wetting it in the sink. He sets Shouyou on the counter and goes to wipe off his mouth and hands. He squirms around as he does, and Keiji has to occasionally grab onto him and push him back onto the surface to keep him from wiggling off. He swears his son just never stops moving.

(Keiji glances at his husband, who is shifting his weight back and forth and messing with the salt shakers on the table, and thinks,  _Oh._  )

When all applesauce has been removed from Shouyou's skin, Keiji moves to take his onesie off, carefully sliding his arms and feet out of it. "Do you need changed?" he half-murmurs to himself, shifting his baby around and peeking inside the diaper. It's clean, and he breathes out a sigh of relief. Keiji shifts him again so he's leaning against his chest and his head rests on his shoulder, and he gently strokes Shouyou's back as he pulls the blanket so it's over the both of them.

Keiji hears Koutarou follow him as he pads into Shouyou's room, and he rocks back and forth, hearing humming but not realizing he's the one doing it. He opens one of the drawers and rifles through the folded, multi-colored clothes before he finds one suitable. Laying his son down on the bed, he pulls the blanket back and winces when Shouyou flinches from the cold. He murmurs a soft  _Sorry_  and kisses the top of his head. Shouyou's eyes are getting heavy and he blinks a few times to try and keep them open, but his body goes slack against the sheets as he starts to succumb to his exhaustion. Keiji sets down the onesie and starts to slide him into it, going as slow as possible. Really, it's a wonder how Shouyou goes from energetic to sleepy in a split second. 

All the movement starts to wake him up a bit, so Keiji picks him back up and rocks him back and forth for a bit. Koutarou is watching them from the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, and Keiji's cheeks go a little red.  _Go away,_  he mouths, but he's smiling too. 

Shouyou yawns against his shoulder, stretching a bit in his arms, and makes a few noises that Keiji assumes is supposed to be some kind of sentence. "Hmm?" Keiji hums, in that baby voice he always denies he does. He kisses the top of his head again, and snuggles into him.

When he's sure that Shouyou isn't going to wake up, he grabs the blanket and walks back into his bedroom. Koutarou is already laying down, moving the pillows around to make room for Shouyou. Keiji can't hide the lovestruck smile that spreads across his face, and when he climbs onto the bed beside him, he can't help reaching out to cup his husband's cheek and kissing him. He only stops when Shouyou makes another noise in his arms, and even when he pulls away, Koutarou wraps his arms around the both of them and kisses the side of his neck.

Keiji lays down, throwing the blanket over the both of them, and turns on his side to face Koutarou, Shouyou in between the two of them.

Koutarou soon closes his eyes and goes to sleep, and Keiji just takes a moment to look at the similarities between the two. They even sleep the same—sprawled out across the bed, face squished against the sheets, drooling out of their mouths.

Keiji wants to take a picture, but he's so tired that he only scoots closer to them, and closes his eyes.

(He doesn't think he minds this too much.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka just makes me :')
> 
> [my blog](http://haikuyus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
